


Make You Mine

by xbasermb



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb
Summary: After Kim Dahyun's break up with her long time girl friend, Hirai Momo, she decided to take some time off to heal and move on. Along the way, she met the ever-so-elegant, beautiful artist Myoui Mina. Will they entertain what they feel for each other or just ignore the possibility of them to be together?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this prompt for a mihyun fic and i want to write it. Hope you'll enjoy 🤟🏻

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It's a normal saturday for Dahyun as she just woke up to her new apartment that's located away from the city. After the break up, she just want to get away, she desperately want to move on from everything.

She looked up to her phone to see the time and it's only 8 o'clock in the morning, together with 3 missed calls from her mom, 2 from her dad and a few messages from her best friend, she dragged herself out of the bedroom and onto her kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

It's been a week since she moved into a new apartment but it's still a new feeling for her. Being all by herself, taking care of herself away from her family. She's been with Momo for more than 7 years. She knows she's the one for her. She's ready to start a life with the girl. But she's the only one thinking that. **_She's the only one who got plans for them._**

Every time they're going to talk about settling down or such things, Momo seems to know how to change the topic faster than lightning for her not catch up to it and dahyun just go with the flow, she doesn't want to force the girl into something that she doesn't want. But she wants to take their relationship to the next level, **_marriage_**.

Momo owns a small dance studio just a couple of blocks away from her coffee shop which was co-owned with her best friend, Sana. They would go to work together, have lunch together and she would fetch her at the dance studio after work, **_everyday_**. 

That's her routine. Waking up and sleeping with the girl by her side. Making breakfast together before going to work, short make outs in the kitchen counter and cuddling together at night or just being silly until they fall asleep. Weekends would be their grocery shopping or go on dates or visiting dahyun's parents or staying in their house and watch movies or whatever comes to their minds. Dahyun didn't mind, even though they are going to fight over silly things or she would get nagged at by not turning off the tv, she doesn't mind as long as she's with momo. She wants everything with her. **_Dahyun loves her with all her heart._**

But all of that is gone now. **_They broke up._ **Before she can even fix what's wrong with them. She knows something is wrong with them or something lacks, she tried to fulfill everything, dahyun tried her best. But it won't work if she's the only one who wants to fix them. So they broke up. Momo doesn't want to take her back.

Momo doesn't want to get married. And it hurts, a lot than she could ever imagine. Feels like her heart was cut into pieces, like she was thrown out. She didn't even think that they would end.

First few days after the break up was so hard for Dahyun, because she would see Momo everyday but it feels like they don't know each other anymore, that they don't love each other anymore, she tried to reach out but all she got was a nod, an _"okay"_ and a _"sure"_. She would go home wasted, fetched by her best friend because she's not able to drive or overworking herself at the café, or just crying her eyes out just to help herself to sleep until one day she realizes that she's fed up, she doesn't want to cry anymore, she doesn't want to see the girl anymore, all she knows is she wants to move on, she wants to start a new life **_away from everybody._**

That day, she talked to her family, that she wants to move away, where she can start a life without thinking about Momo, because it feels like every where she goes, she can see the girl. Her parents supported her, they knew how hard it is for dahyun, **_M_ _ **omo** was her lifeline and she's gone now._**

The next one would be her best friend, it's difficult for Dahyun to leave Sana alone to manage a café but she got no options anymore. After a hard convincing, sana let her best friend go, but with a few conditions that she can visit Dahyun every sunday, she will answer her calls when she do and a few more that she can't even remember. ** _  
_**

You can't blame her, dahyun is more than just her best friend, she's treats dahyun like her own sister, her baby sister. It pains her more to see her baby sister suffer everyday, to hear her crying because of the pain every night. Even if she wants to kill momo, she can't, dahyun made her promise that she won't confront the girl. And she kept her promise.

Sana helped dahyun find a small apartment away from the city. Away from everybody but not too far away. She still want to keep an eye on dahyun. And she don't want to drive so far if her bestfriend is in trouble.

They found a small one bedroom apartment that's close to a few grocery stores, a 10-minute walk to the church, has a mini park close-by and not that much people around that suits dahyun's liking, a bedroom that's enough for two people since her best friend will probably go for sleepovers whenever she visits and outside the room is a living room that's adjacent to a small kitchen with big windows with a view of a playground and big trees that aligned at the side of the road. Dahyun liked it, it's quiet and the view is pleasing to her eyes and even though sana insisted she gets a big one, she understands her best friend, that's sana. She spoils dahyun with everything and she can buy everything she wants, she can even buy you if she wants. But dahyun likes small spaces, she says, **_it won't make her feel lonely and alone._**

And now Dahyun is where she is now. Ready to mend her broken heart, and start a new life. 


	2. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will dahyun be able to handle new people that's going to enter her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER, NEW CHARACTER/S
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this one!  
> Happy reading! 🤟🏻

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Thinking right now, she made a big move on to her life just so she can move on, so that she can start a new life again.

But first let me tell you about how i became best friends with the one of the **_most popular girl in our school._**

They're best friends since diaper days, their mothers are best friends since high school and promised each other to live close until they were old. So they are practically neighbours up until now. _**Sana is an only child of the Minatozaki family, their pride and joy and so is Dahyun.**_

They were inseparable since then. _**Practically sisters.**_ Always with each other, same school since kindergarten up until college, dorm mates, they do everything together.

Sana was popular back in high school and college, she's top of her class, active in most of the clubs that she's into, beautiful and elegant in any way that she do, but also humble and very friendly to others and also a lined up suitors everyday but it means free chocolate for dahyun. _**But she's opposite to what dahyun is.**_

She's a normal citizen who wants to go to school to learn but also lacks of social skills but she have Sana in her life. They would go to lunch together everyday even though it means that the whole school will judge them with their eyes for a good 1 hour or god knows how long, but she doesn't mind, Sana will always say, _**"I'm your bestfriend, and forever will be",**_ so dahyun doesn't mind. She shrugged it off because she knows sana got her back for life and same as her, she will always be there for her unnie no matter what.

Dahyun's reminiscing was interrupted by her phone ringing and she already knows who's calling.

_**Her best friend, Sana.** _

**_\- PHONE CALL -_ **

**_Sana:_ ** _How many times do i have to tell you that you have to answer when i call?!_

****

Dahyun sighed. She knows her best friend can be a little bit overacting when it comes to her but it only shows that she cares and she's worried. 

****

**_Dahyun:_ ** _Good morning to you too, Unnie!_

****

She knows right there and then, that it will calm her best friend down. Dahyun knows that, they were best friends since diaper days.

_**Sana:** Good morning, sweetie! Please answer your phone when i call, okay? I'm so worried about you!_

It's obvious in her voice that she's really worried. Dahyun can't blame her for that. 

_**Dahyun:**_ _Unnie, im sorry but im okay here. I'm doing fine. I passed out last night after having a relaxing shower after work out._

She explained. And it's true. She can't lie to Sana, she doesn't have a death wish, yet. 

_**Sana:**_ _Okay, i believe you. How are you there? I'm going to visit you tomorrow just in case you forgot baby, it's sunday tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you anything?_

She melts in those endearments, Sana knows how to do that to her, to make her feel loved and special with those small gestures of her. 

_**Dahyun:** I'm okay, Unnie. Please stop calling me baby. I'll be doing grocery shopping later. What do you want me to cook for you? Any requests? _

_**Sana:** Surprise me! I have to go now, im running errands, and i have to go the café later. And your still my baby, don't argue with me! _

She went silent after that. She doesn't know what to say. It makes her sad and guilty that's she can't help her best friend to manage their café. She feels that she's a burden and the fact that sana threatened her, she can be a little bit scary when she wants to. 

_**Sana:** Love, you're not a burden and you don't have to feel guilty okay? Stop thinking that you are. Take all the time that you need, I'm here for you baby! _

_**Dahyun** : Thank you, Unnie. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and for everything that i did. _

_**Sana:** don't be like that, you don't have to feel sorry for what you feel. I love you okay? But i really i have to go **dahyunnie**._

That nickname, it's the nickname that sana gave her when they were little kids. She's so lucky to have sana, and her parents that supports her and love her. 

_**Dahyun:** Okay! Be careful and take care of yourself. I love you too, Unnie!_

_**\- END CALL -** _

After the call, she sent a few messages to her mom and dad saying that she's okay and thank them for supporting her in her decision to move. 

She washed the dishes and lists down what she needs, and the ingredients that she needs to buy at the grocery later. 

After that she took a bath and dress comfortably since it's hot outside, **_she decided to wear a simple white shirt and plaid skirt to match with it._**

Also made sure that she doesn't forget her list, so she won't forget anything later. 

She locked the door of her apartment and made her way down the building. The grocery store is not that far from where she lives. 

Dahyun starts walking to the side of the empty road where you can see a few small houses with big trees in between. She likes that, it's relaxing. 

While walking, a small building caught Dahyun's attention, it has tall walls that has white paint on it and a small door entrance in the middle. The sign outside says _**"Beau Soleil Art Studio"**_ , she immediately enters and saw a small space with a desk and a few brochures, a log book and a bell. She rings the bell to know if anybody in there but a minute has passed and no one shows up. 

She decided to leave and maybe come back after doing groceries. 

Before she can finally exit, a small voice stopped her and she found a short-haired girl that has the same height as her, wearing a white shirt, jeans with an apron that has splashed paint in it. 

_**"hi how may i help you?"**_ says the girl that's in front of her. 

_**"hi i was just curious what this building is, im sorry i entered without a permission"** dahyun_ shyly apologize to the girl. 

_**"oh no it's okay, we leave the entrance so that people can enter and ask for inquiries."** _the girl explained with a chuckle. 

Dahyun thinks she's cute with her hair tied up in a bun, she thinks the girl looks like a baby cub, she smiled at the thought of it. 

**_"oh I'm Son Chaeyoung by the way, im the owner of this studio, we just opened a week ago, are you perhaps interested in enrolling?"_** even her name is cute. 

_**"I'm not really an artist hehe",**_ dahyun says. 

_**"There's this free classes for beginners every wednesday morning, you can come by if your available that day",**_ the girl offered. 

_**"Really? I would love to",**_ dahyun immediately agreed. 

_**"That's good, let's sign you up",**_ Chaeyoung lead her to the desk where she can sign up her name. 

_**"So i'll see you on wednesday? The class starts at 10 am so it won't be a hassle if you're not a morning person"** , _chaeyoung says. 

How can a person be so considerate with the time, dahyun thinks.

**_"Sure, i'll be here!",_** dahyun agreed. 

She's excited to do something that can be a distraction and she can be able to acquire new skills because of this. 

They bid their goodbyes because Chaeyoung has to finish a mural and dahyun has to go grocery shopping. 

Dahyun arrived at the grocery and she immediately grab the things that she needs and carefully check what's on her list. 

She's now on the aisle where the chocolates are, she scans the shelves and finding what she likes and also the **_chocopie_** that she's been craving for so long. 

While she's getting the 3rd box of chocopie on the shelf, a girl accidentally bumped into her causing her to let go of the box that she's holding and also the girl to stumble in front of her. 

Thankfully, she's fast to catch the girl, preventing her to fall on the cold floor. 

Their eyes met for a good 1 minute but dahyun didn't mind, the girl has hazelnut brown eyes, _**she wants to get lost in those beautiful eyes.**_

They immediately came to their senses and dahyun helped the girl to stand and also picked up the things that fall on the floor. What can you say, _**she's always been like that, a gentlewoman.**_

The girl snatched the things on Dahyun's hand and apologize but before she can say a word, the girl quickly walk towards the end of the aisle and before she can follow the girl, _**she's nowhere to be found now.**_

She went to the counter to pay for her groceries. 

Much to her dismay, she went home not being able to apologize or _**even know the girl's name.**_

_**But one thing is for sure, Dahyun thinks she's the most beautiful girl she have ever seen.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS UNLOCKED!
> 
> WHO CAN GUESS THE GIRL THAT BUMPED INTO DAHYUN????
> 
> Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I want to thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> See you all next chapter! 🤟🏻


	3. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter with Dahyun & Sana!  
> I'm already at chapter 3 and it feels so good to be back on writing! 
> 
> HAPPY READING! 🤟🏻

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sunday came and Dahyun woke up early, 6 o'clock in the morning kind of early, she groaned when she see the time in her phone.

As much as she wants to sleep more, she can't because this is the day that Sana will visit her and she have to clean and cook food for them.

She looked in her big windows to see the peaceful sight, trees and empty street. It calms dahyun, feels like she found her safe space here and it feels like _**her situation gets better day by day.**_

But in all honesty, she missed her best friend, this is the first time that they will be apart, all her life, sana was there, big events or small occasions.

Even if just want to eat at 3am in the morning in the nearest convenience store or stroll the empty streets at night, sana was there for her. They are each others, _**"one call away".**_

The girl never left her side. She's there through ups and downs that dahyun has to go through. And same as the girl, she never left sana's side, all this years they have each other to lean on.

She's excited to see her best friend today even if sana can be annoying and really clingy, she won't have it any other way.

She's lucky to have sana in her life but she won't say it in her face. She will get teased for being sweet and clingy, she doesn't want that.

She cleans the bed, put new fresh blankets and bedsheets, _**coral blue to be exact, their favourite colour**_ , also extra pillows, because for some reason sana can't sleep with just two pillows. 

Next will be the living room, she fixed the curtains to the sides and put pillows on the sofa. Puts new carpet in the middle and also checks if netflix is still on, surely sana will demand to watch movies and cuddles before going to sleep.

After everything is settled, she checks the time and it's only 8 o'clock in the morning, she starts to take out the ingredients in the fridge that she needs for the food that she will cook.

First will be the steak, it has to be perfectly cooked, well done, just like they want their steak to be cooked. Tuna pasta, sana's favourite, but not just some tuna pasta but dahyun's tuna pasta.

Somehow, sana refuse to eat any other tuna pasta even if it's from her favourite restaurant, she likes the one that her best friend cooked, _**it's the only tuna pasta that she eats.**_

She smiled when she remember the first time she cooked tuna pasta, it was sana's sweet sixteen birthday and it's the first time she learned how to cook. 

She wants to give the girl a present that she will remember but sana can have anything she wants, so _**dahyun thinks that it's best to cook for her.**_

She can't forget how sana reacted to the tuna pasta, and the girl even demands that she wants tuna pasta for every birthday that she will have, and dahyun was so happy that day, _**she made sana happy and it feels like it's her birthday too.**_

And dahyun won't forget _**sana's favourite sparkling wine.**_ Because the girl is not really fond of alcohol but still want to try drinking so she will have to resort into something that she can enjoy but she won't get drunk.

She started cooking when she received a text that sana's on her way to her apartment and she bought a few things on the way, but she's sana, those "few things" means ten bags of groceries or anything that she can get a hold of.

Dahyun replied saying she should drive safely and she's cooking already. She placed her phones on the counters and got back to cooking again. 

After setting the table with food, and checking everything, she suddenly heard a knock on the door and immediately open it, thinking that her best friend forgot the spare key that she have. 

Sana insisted that she will have a spare key to her apartment, she said it's for emergencies and if dahyun forgets her key, she knows someone who own one.

She immediately open the door and shocked that sana suddenly jump at her. 

_**"Love! I miss you!** _

It's indeed her best friend! It's Sana! Dahyun hugged her back and pulled themselves inside the apartment. 

She missed these. She let herself inhaled the sweet scent sana has, it's her favourite scent and it feels good to be back in her best friend's arms again. 

_**"I miss you too Unnie! So much!"** _

She snuggled more into sana to feel her more. If only she can hug her best friend more. If only she's brave enough. But right now, it's enough for her to with her best friend.

_**"How are you my baby?"** _

It's the endearment again. As much as she wants to be babied, she knows she's a grown-up now and her best friend still treats her like a child. 

_**"Unnie! I'm not a baby anymore!",**_ dahyun protest. 

_**"Oh no! You're still my baby! Don't argue with me"** _

And she knows right there and then she have to drop the topic because she knows that she won't win to her best friend in that topic. She just let it go and ushered them to the dining area where the food is set. 

_**"I miss you cooking for me, dahyun-ah"** _

**_"So am i, that's why i cooked your favourite!"_ **

Then dahyun put the plate down with tuna pasta in it. She saw how sana's eye sparkle in suprise that it's her favourite dish that only dahyun can cook. 

_**"Is it my birthday love?"** _

She chuckled at what her best friend just said. 

_**"No but it doesn't mean i can't cook your favourite food Unnie."** _

We started eating already and sana unnie can't get enough of the tuna pasta, she constantly tells me that it's good and she wants more.

_**"Don't worry unnie, there's more in the pot, you can take home some if you want."** _

_**"Sure love! Thank you for this!",**_ she replied to me. 

_**"Anything for you"**_ , i replied to her. 

We continued eating and sana seems like she's been starving herself because of how she eats right now. 

_**"So, what have you been up to these days?"**_ , she asked. 

_**"I signed up yesterday for a beginner's class in the art studio near by.",**_ i said to her and immediately she became interested. 

_**"That's good baby! What's the name of the studio? Will you be okay attending by yourself?",**_ and right now she seems worried. She really knows me well.

She knows that i'm not really good around new people and i can't really interact well. It may seems that i'm a snob but i'm just really shy ** _, i can't even hold a conversation to save my life._**

" _ **It's Beau Soleil Art Studio and it's okay unnie! It's a good start for me to be around new people and maybe acquire new skills? And also a distraction so i won't think of her anymore",**_ i assure her. There's nothing to be worried about. 

We talked more about how our daily lives change when we were apart from each other, specially about her love life, she never dated before, even when we were in high school, but there is someone that's she's really fond of. _**But she won't tell me the name until now.**_

I respect her decision though, even if i'm her best friend i won't force to say things that she didn't want. 

After eating, she volunteered to wash the dishes and i arrange the things that she bought on the shelves. 

Right now we're settled in the couch and she's currently finding a good movie. I wanted to watch some sci-fi but she insisted to watch some drama. 

I think she's planning on making me cry tonight. I hope not. I've been crying so much since the break up, but since i moved here, i feel like i'm okay and i rarely cry, _**so it's a good sign for me.**_

_**"How are you coping up, love?",** _she suddenly asked. 

_**"Uhm. I think i'm doing well this past few days but i still miss her and i still have this questions in me that's left unanswered. I didn't know where did i go wrong."**_ i said. 

_**"You know that both of you has your own share of faults right? You don't have to blame just yourself, you don't have to do that to yourself."**_ she said while hugging me. 

_**"I know, unnie. I just can't get it off my mind. We talked before i move here, you know, to at least give us a closure somehow. That day, i'm still hoping that she will take me back."**_ i sighed. I can't forget that day.

_**"You know me, i will do everything for her. I love her, so much."** _i continued. 

_**"Baby, you know, love is not enough to fix your relationship that time. You know that it's more than that. And clearly, she doesn't to fight for what you have anymore."**_ she explained. 

It's true. Momo doesn't want to fight for us anymore. She said so herself. I'm the only one who wants to try and fix us because i don't want to lose her, i will do everything for her _**but clearly she doesn't me in her life anymore.**_

I guess i'll cry again tonight thinking that everything is gone now. _**She's gone now.**_

But this will be the last time that i will cry for her, _**i want to be strong enough for myself.**_

_**"Take all the time that you need, dahyun-ah. You can always comeback to us, to your family anytime.",** _she hugged me tight. Not letting me go.

_**"Thank you so much, Unnie. For understanding my decision, i know it's hard for you too, but you still supported me."** _i said between soft sobs that i had to let out.

_**"Anything for you.",**_ she said using those sweet voice that never fails to calm my nerves. 

It's will be hard for me to move on, but it's time for me to love myself more.

I know i won't easily forget and it will be hard because momo is my first love, first kiss, first dance, first real date, first girlfriend and all of those firsts that i had with her. _**She will always have a special place in my heart.**_

And all those feelings that we had will remain in memories from now on.

_**I just hope that she's okay right now. And i hope we can still meet in the future and be friends again.**_

We moved to the bedroom to sleep, it's already late and we have to wake up early again because sana unnie will head back to the city. 

We snuggled up to each other. 

Hoping that this pain that i'm feeling right now will soon be gone and when i woke up, i'll be okay already. 

_**I can only just hope.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!  
> Hope you will be with me until the end. ☺️
> 
> See you next chapter! 🤟🏻


	4. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun meets the girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY READING!! 🤟🏻

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**It's monday today, dahyun hated mondays.** _

But for some reasons, it gave her motivation to do better today. 

Sana left already because her parents missed her already. And right now dahyun misses her too, already but she have to do this for herself or it will be hell for her to go back to the city where she can remember every memory she had with her ex-girlfriend on every corner of where she goes. 

She decided to get up and prepare breakfast for herself.

Back then, dahyun can't eat without some company whether her best friend or momo or any of the staff in the café, it made her feel alone, even in the crowded area or a fast food chain or in a restaurant, it would make her lonely or awkward around other people when she eats by herself. 

But right now, it's a new kind of feeling that she discovers by herself, that it's not so bad to eat alone. She's been eating by herself for a week already and _**she**_ _ **doesn't feel lonely at some point.**_

She made herself some pancakes and a cup of coffee. And stared at the view outside her big window. It's starting to rain outside. Dahyun loves the rain. It gives her a calming feeling, and _**she can be able to think things clearly.**_

She remembered, that it's raining when momo and her met. _**Those memories flashed backs in her mind while starring outside.**_

She doesn't know how long she will stay at her apartment right now or how long it's going to take for her _**to finally moved on.**_

She just wants to heal, to erase the pain that she's feeling right now. To be able to be happy again, _**to smile without faking it infront of other people.**_

After eating, she washed the dishes and cleans out the area and organize her things.

_**It's 10 o'clock already. Time flies so fast.** _

Dahyun sat on the chair where her piano is located. She brought it with her, it's one of the things that can make her calm. She loves to play piano ever since she entered school, she really wants to play. 

It's a way of letting out what she feels, what she can't voice out, _**the music she plays is the one speaks for herself.**_

She remembered when she was in high school, she would always sneak in herself inside the music room after classes so she can play more. At first her parents doesn't want her to play, they said she doesn't have a future in there but she had a dream on becoming a pianist, a professional one.

But her parents made her take up business course. She doesn't have regrets though, if she didn't take up that course, she wouldn't have a business right now with her best friend. 

But what if she did pursued what she like to do, will it make a difference right now? 

Her favourite song comes in her mind, playing that song makes her think of one person, and _**all the memories of that moment came rushing back to her.**_

It was the same song, the same song that she played when she proposed to momo. Her favourite song, _**it makes her think about momo, how beautiful the girl is.**_

_**The song was Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea.** _

A beautiful song for a beautiful girl, dahyun always said. _**For her, momo will always be beautiful, breathtaking, warm and calming to the feeling.**_

But there's always a tragic side of the beautiful song. Momo rejected her that night when she proposed and she felt her world crashing onto her and her heart was torn into pieces at the same time.

But dahyun never gave up, she thought that the girl was just shock of a sudden proposal though she's been dropping hints every once in a while, she thought that momo might have an idea of her surprise but she's wrong. The girl doesn't have any idea of what's coming for her.

They never talked about it after that night as if it never happened, like it was just a bad dream. She just hope that it was just a bad dream but it's not. It's true and it breaks her heart ever day when momo ignores her. 

Dahyun gave her space for a while, to think about what happened. She thought it will gave her more time to clear her head but she's wrong. Again. 

They grew apart from each other. They don't kiss each other anymore in a way that it's like it's forced, they don't see each other anymore even though they live in a same roof.

Momo will go to work early, before dahyun wakes up and goes home late, when dahyun is already asleep. Dahyun felt that. That the girl is no longer interested in her. She wants to talk about it but she's scared that the love of her life will leave her. It's hard for her too and it drives her crazy everyday.

She can't focus on work, and will constantly be mad about the smallest things. Only sana can calm her down. 

Tears rolled down dahyun's cheeks as she finished playing the song, together with _**her heart that's been broken into more pieces.**_

She wiped her tears and sighed. Didn't know what to think anymore. All the memories of momo are hunting her down and it sucks because she can't do anything about it but she wants to move on already but it will take her more than just one week to put her broken pieces back together. 

She grab her hoodie and put on her white shoes. She needs air, it suffocating already and she can't think properly.

She walked down to the park near her apartment. It's not crowded because it's monday and people are probably in the city where businesses and offices are located. It's not that sunny, the rain just stopped, perfect to just think and stare into nothingness. 

She sat on a small bench fit for two people. Took out her phone, she put on her earphones and started playing some calming music. She closed her eyes to relax herself. It's a bit chilly, good thing her hoodie is a bit thick. 

After a while, she open her eyes because someone is tapping her shoulders.

_**"Hey!",**_ says the lady in a blue dress. 

Dahyun just stared at her in awe. 

_**"Can i seat beside you?",**_ the girl asked for her permission but dahyun is still not talking and just starring at girl infront of her. 

_**"Hey are you okay?",** _third time that the girl said something and that's when dahyun snapped out of her starring session. 

_**"U-uhm y-yeah.",** _that's what dahyun has to say after admiring the girl.

_**"Thanks!",**_ the girl seated next to her and dahyun flinched even if it's a small contact. 

She doesn't know what to do or think. Her mind goes blank but the girl looks familiar though. She thinks hard enough where or when she last saw the girl. 

She composed herself before talking. She's embarrassed already that she stuttered earlier. 

_**"You looked familiar.",**_ she said while looking at the girl by her side. 

_**"I am?",**_ the girl asked her, confused written in her face. 

Dahyun think she's cute, the way her forehead creased at the her.

_**"You're the one i bumped into at the grocery store the other day",**_ dahyun chuckled at the memory. She remembered the way the girl apologize but immediately walked out of the scene. 

_**"Oh you're the one that's holding the box of chocolate?",**_ the girl asked her. 

_**"It's chocopie and yes it's me. I didn't got the chance to apologize, your walking so fast.",** _dahyun says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

_**"Oh. I'm sorry! I'm just in a hurry that day, i picked a few things before going home.",**_ the girl apologized. 

_**"It's okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see you there.",**_ she sighed...

_**"I'm Kim Dahyun by the way.",**_ she offered her hand to the girl and introduced herself. 

_**"Nice to meet you Dahyun.",** _the girl accepted and they hand shake.

Dahyun felt a hint of electricity when they hand shake. She didn't what's the meaning of that but her heart's beating so fast right now it's deafening for her. 

_**"Uhm. May i know your name?",**_ she asked while scratching her nape. She looked at the girl straight in the eyes. 

_**"Why do you want to know my name?",**_ dahyun was stunned. She can't answer. It's like her body froze at the question.

_**"U-uhm, i-i j-just want-t to k-know you-u.", d**_ amn kim dahyun you stuttered again. If sana is there, she'll tease dahyun to death. 

_**"You gotta earn my name you know."**_ , the girl said. 

Dahyun looked at her confused. Earn? How will she earn her name? 

Do any of these bystanders know how to earn a name? 

_**"How?",**_ she asked. 

_**"Walk me home, maybe after that you'll know my name."** _

Dahyun just melts in her seat. 

The girl just winked at her. 

**WINKED?!?!??**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**HOW CAN SHE LOOKED SO CUTE WINKING LIKE THAT?!?!!?!**

Dahyun is panicking.

The girl walked infront dahyun and she immediately stood up to catch up. 

They walk side by side under the moonlit road. There's no one outside. But a few cars are passing-by. 

They're quiet while walking. She doesn't know how to open up a topic. 

She just there, stealing a few glances at the girl beside her. 

Dahyun thinks she's really beautiful, short brown hair, petite, thin lips, and those hazelnut brown eyes.

_**"You know, it's really nice living here."**_ , the girl said.

_**"Yeah it is.",**_ she answered. 

_**"You're new around here, are you? It's the first time i see you here.",**_ the girl look at her.

_**"Oh yeah. I just moved here last week.",**_ dahyun answered avoiding the girl's gaze.

_**"Hope you enjoy the surroundings here.",**_ says the girl while looking around. 

Dahyun indeed enjoying herself, with a nice view to woke up to, it's relaxing. 

_**"It's nice waking up to a calming view.",**_ dahyun says. 

The girl just hummed. 

After a few minutes walking on the side of the road. 

_**"This is me.",** _when the girl spoke again. 

_**"What?",**_ dahyun thought of something.

She already thinks of the song. 

_**Is this girl going to sing?,** _dahyun thought to herself.

_**"This is where i live.",**_ the girl says. 

_**"Oh. Okay, your house is near mine.",**_ dahyun pointed on her apartment two blocks away from infront of the house. 

It's a small bungalow house painted in beige outside and a maroon colored roof. 

It's simple and looks cozy. 

_**"You should go inside, it's getting cold out here.",**_ dahyun says. 

_**"Yeah. See you around kim dayun.",**_ the girl bid her goodbye and walked to the front door of her house.

Dahyun waves her hand to the girl as a sign of goodbye and wait for her to get inside before she walks to her apartment. 

**WHAT THE?!?!**

**DAHYUN FORGETS TO ASK THE NAME OF THE GIRL!!!**

She shakes her head and stomped her feet of how dumb she is and slightly chuckled at her self. 

Dahyun remembered those hazelnut brown eyes again, _**she can't deny to herself that the girl is indeed beautiful.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading! 🥺🤟🏻


	5. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's reason.
> 
> The girl revealed her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY READING!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Tuesday just went by, dahyun stayed at her apartment and just do nothing. Arranging her things here and there.

Lounging at her couch watching movies all afternoon, it's the first that she's really doing everything on her own, and a first time that no one's controlling her or making her do what she doesn't like. 

Dahyun thought, _**"Freedom never felt this good."**_

She waited for her package to arrive, just some art materials that she may need for her beginners class that she ordered online.

She doesn't really know what to get because she's not really into arts and doesn't really have knowledge about it although she's been in many different art exhibits many times because of her friends and also sana is a big fan of beautiful paintings, _**she knows the outcome but not entirely on how to make one.**_

She's torn whether she'll attend or not. But she thinks she got nothing better to do than just stare at the television or being a couch potato at her apartment.

At least she can be productive and it may keep her mind off things and distract her for good. _**She's excited at the thought.**_

She packed her bags with art materials, because she doesn't want to be late tomorrow, though it's not really that early, and the owner is really considerate about the time, **_may god bless her soul._**

She's eating dinner when her phone started to ring.

It's an unknown number. Dahyun hesitated whether to answer or not but she thought maybe it's important.

_**\- PHONE CALL -** _

**Caller:** _Hi._

It's a faint greeting, more like a whisper but dahyun know who it is right away. 

_**Dahyun:** Hey Momo_. 

She felt her heart ache when she utter the name of the person behind those voice. 

_**Momo:**_ _U-uhm. Are you busy?_

God she missed those voice so much. 

_**Dahyun** : N-no. What d-do you want?_

She managed to say enough words but bit her lips because she's starting to tear up. Though she doesn't want to sound rude. 

_**Momo:** Where are you? Can we talk personally? _

Confused and hurt. She doesn't want to see the girl, in her, case not right now. _**Not when she's still hurting.**_

_**Dahyun:** I'm not in the city right now. _

Tears rolling down her cheeks but she have to be composed herself so she won't give a hint to the girl that she's crying. 

_**Momo:** Oh. Where are youright now? I can go there. If that's okay with you?_

What does she want now? Dahyun thinks. She has _**no clue what the girl is on.**_

_**Dahyun:** Why did you want to meet up? _

Still crying but managed to talk straight and not stutter right now. 

_**Momo:** I just want to talk to you. _

It hurts. That the girl just got the courage to talk to her now after breaking her heart.

But maybe they needed to talk, to have some closure again even if she's to get hurt again when she see the girl. Maybe she'll be a crying mess again after. 

Her mind is going haywire thinking about the possible things that may happen _**but only one way to find out.**_

_**Momo:** Hey, are you still there? It's okay if you don't want to._

She snapped out of her thought when momo talked again. 

_**Dahyun:** No it's okay. Here's the address [xxx-xxx-xxxxx] there's a park near-by, you can meet me there. _

She just sighed on how easily she can let the girl know and letting the girl meet her. 

_**Momo:** Oh okay. I'll see you in an hour i guess. _

_**Dahyun:** Yeah, take care. _

**_\- END CALL -_ **

When the call ended, she just slumped in the couch not being able to move and not being able to finish her food, she just lost an appetite because of the unexpected call from _**the girl that she wants to forget.**_

Just great. Sighed

She thinks hard on what the girl wants, what do they have to talk about. 

They talked enough the day dahyun decided to move out, cried hard enough, _**said their goodbyes and i love yous to each other.**_

She will never forget that day, she will never forget how the love of her life, said to her _**that they won't work out anymore.**_

She wanted to get mad but she knows to herself that she can't, that she loves the girl way too much to get angry at her. 

She went straight to the bathroom and cleans herself. She still have 1 hour to prepare and look presentable and not look like a kicked puppy in front of momo.

As the water run downs her body, she started crying again, the pain consumes her again and she hopes that the shower will somehow ease the pain that she's feeling right now or maybe erase all the bad memories that she had so she can have a fresh start already. 

_**But if it's only that easy, she may drown herself just to forget.**_

But again, it's not that easy. Moving on and forgetting the person that caused you so much pain but at the same time _**the person that you love so much.**_

She puts on a hoodie and a jogging pants, pair of socks and her slippers. Her eyes are starting to hurt because of crying but she can't help it.

After a while, she received a message from momo, that she's already at the park waiting. 

She locked her doors and walked to the side of the road.admiring the light that comes to the moon and few light post.

Eventually, she arrived at the park and the moment she step in, her eyes roam around to search for the girl when someone calls her name.

_**"Dahyun-ah!"** _

That voice. It's so familiar for dahyun. She won't forget how soft that voice is. When she found where the voice came from, she immediately go towards the girl. 

_**"Hey"** _

She tried making her voice sound lively, she doesn't want to cry, not yet, not infront of the girl. She doesn't want to embarrass herself more than she already is.

They sit at empty bench nearby and just that, no one dares to talk, or even open up a topic.

The silence is deafening for dahyun. Her heartbeats so fast like she ran a mile. She doesn't know what to expect right now.

_**"You wanted to talk to me?"** _

She can't afford to be silent anymore. So she just go straight to the point. There's really no point in seating there for hours, waiting for who will talk.

_**"A-ah y-yeah. About that? Why did you move here?"** _

_**Cute.** _Dahyun thinks. Momo stuttered. And she can't help but say that. It somehow gave her strength to continue talking. 

_**"I can't afford to move on when i can see you anywhere i go momo."** _

She answered truthfully, nothing to lie about the current situation she's in right now. 

_**"Oh. I took up a lot of courage to call you, i didn't expect you to answer."** _

_**"It's from an unknown number, it maybe important."** _

Dahyun looks at momo, she missed her so much, those beautiful face. If she's only can, she'd kiss the girl right away.

_**"I came here because i wanted to apologize. For everything. For hurting you. For not wanting to marry you."** _

The girl started crying now. Fiddling her fingers. It hurts dahyun more, seeing the girl beside her broke down in tears.

_**"Why don't you want to get married?"** _

**God.** That's really painful to say. Dahyun felt like she's back to zero from what they're doing right now. But she wants the truth, she needs to hear it. She doesn't want to have more questions circling her head. 

_**"I-I love you dahyun-ah, for so long, you know that right but when you asked me to marry you, that's when i start to actually assess myself and realize that i don't love you enough to marry you. And i don't deserve you, i don't deserve all the things that you're doing for me.** _

_**But i swear to you that i tried my best to still love you and convince myself that i should accept your proposal but i can't bring myself to do that, it would be unfair and i don't want to lie to you. I don't want you to hope for something that isn't true. I'm sorry dahyun-ah. Please forgive me."** _

She's crying too. They're both hurting but it's hurts her more that she knows what momo truly feels.

_**"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have force you into something that you don't want."** _

That's all she has to say before she hugs the girl beside her. 

She missed the girl so much it pains her to see her like that, vulnerable. 

She doesn't want to see the girl crying because it hurts her more. She loves the girl so much and _**she doesn't know that she's suffering too.**_

They cried their hearts out that night. _**Under the sky full of stars**_ , they tell each other what they really feel for each other, about the situation, the break up and it somehow lessen the burden for dahyun. 

_**"I love you, dahyun-ah. Always."** _

The girl uttered those three words dahyun longs to hear before kissing her, dahyun felt her heart fluttered when their lips touched. _**It feels like it's their first time again.**_

Momo started to move and dahyun can taste the saltiness from the girl's mouth because of her tears. They're both crying right now. 

But forced to stop when dahyun felt her heart aches again. She caress momo's cheeks and just stares at her eyes because talking again. 

_**"Me too, momo. Always."** _

The last kiss that they shared ended just like that and maybe it's a sign that _**she can finally move on, that she's letting go.**_

They promised each other to become friends when their situation gets better. _**That they will always be there for each other.**_

But right now, they have to part ways and move on from the pain that they caused to each other. 

After that talk, momo has to go because it's already late and she has to go back to the city. 

She stays at the bench and just stares in the open. 

Somehow, the talk they had cleared her mind and lessen the pain she's feeling. Made it easier to move on right now that they actually talked and cleared things out. 

She feels relieved at the thought. 

She immediately opened her eyes when she felt someone tapped her shoulders. 

_**"Hey!"** _

_**"WHAT THE-"** _

She got startled when she saw who tapped her shoulders. 

It was the same girl that she met here in the park and the grocery the other day. 

The girl stared at her and seems to be assessing her face.

_**"Did you cry?"** _

She's caught off guard when the girl ask her that question. 

_**"U-Uh N-No."** _

And she failed justifying her answer just by stuttering right now. She wants to face palm herself but she doesn't want to look more stupid. 

_**"You did cry. It's obvious."** _

Dahyun kept silent and just stared at the girl. She always find the girl's eyes fascinating to look at. 

_**"It's okay to cry. You don't have to bottled it up. It will just hurt you more."** _

Dahyun just nodded. 

And again, dahyun's just sat there, silently listening to the girl talk. 

_**"Do you want to grab some ice cream with me?"** _

**CUTE GIRL ASKING HER TO COME EAT ICE CREAM?!??!?**

**WHAT THE HELL?!???!**

Again, dahyun just sat there and just stared at the girl and also panicking inside. 

_**"Hey?"** _

The girl snapped her fingers in front of her. 

_**"U-Uhm what i-is that a-again?"** _

_**God kim dahyun! Stop embarrassing yourself!,**_ She scolded herself. 

_**"Stop fighting with yourself and let's get ice cream."** _

Dahyun stopped thinking and tried to catch up with the girl walking in front of her. 

_**"You know, you looked like a penguin."** _

She finally get the courage to talk but still panicking. 

_**"Ah what now?"** _

Here it is. Her forehead creased again when she heard what dahyun said. But still, dahyun thought it's cute when she does that. 

_**"A penguin."** _

She said with finality. 

_**"Why am i a penguin?"** _

Still looking at her with a frown in her face. 

_**"You waddle like one."** _

The girl just stared at her unamused at what she said.

_**"It's cute tho, don't worry about it."** _

And after what she said. The girl immediately smile but she tried to hide it and walked faster. 

Dahyun didn't push it further, she doesn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable around her and just tried to catch up. 

They reached the convenience store and she immediately opened the door for the girl. 

_**"What a gentlewoman.",**_ the girl said then smirk at her. 

She smiled at the remark and they went where the ice creams are located. 

_**"What flavor do you want?",** _dahyun asked the girl while looking at the ice creams in display. 

_**"Vanilla."** _

_**"Boring.",**_ dahyun just mumbled. 

_**"What did you just say?",** _the girl looked at her and she instantly regrets what she said earlier. 

_**"Nothing!",** _she gulped after answering.

Dahyun thought she's scary with those eyes that pierce through her soul, _**she don't want to mess with that.**_

She immediately get a vanilla cone and chocolate cone for her and paid for it at the counter and went out. 

The girl is waiting outside sitting on the bench. 

She handed the ice cream and sat beside the girl. 

They stayed silent. No one dared to talk, not even dahyun, she's scared to even opened up a topic. 

_**"Are you okay now?",**_ the girl asked. 

_**"Yeah i guess"** _

She answered while still eating her ice cream. She really felt even better tonight.

The girl just hummed in reponse. 

Dahyun can't even explain why this girl gives her some comfort without even doing anything, just by being near her feels good, _**just by looking at her calms her nerves somehow.**_

_**"Are you not going to ask me why i cried?"**_

  
  
She's curious why is this girl beside her not asking questions. 

**_"It's not my business kim dahyun. If you want to tell me, i'm here to listen but if you don't want to then i won't force you."_ **

Felt relieved at the girl's answer. She doesn't want to be a stuttering mess when the girl asks questions again. _**She can be pretty intimidating**_. 

She just sighed and continued eating. 

_**"Thank you.",**_ dahyun said. 

_**"No worries!",**_ the girl answered and just nod at her.

After a few minutes eating ice cream and a few stealing glances that dahyun won't admit to herself, they decided it's time go home. 

They walk the same way because they're practically neighbours now, it's just that dahyun loves to stay in and be a couch potato, cuddled up inside her fluffy blanket that sana gave her. 

Few minutes walking side by side, they reached the girl's house. 

  
  
Before dahyun can say her goodbye, the girl immediately cut her off. 

_**"My name's Mina."** _

It's not that loud but not that faint not to hear by dahyun. 

_**Did she just say her name? Oh my god!,** _dahyun again with the panicking. 

_**"Huh?"** _

That's the only word dahyun can utter, she's shocked that the girl just say her name.

_**"Not repeating what i said kim dahyun!"** _

Before dahyun can react, the girl is already entered her house. 

And dahyun just stood there frozen because of what happened. 

_**"Mina.",**_ dahyun said and smiled.

_**"It's beautiful. Just like her.",**_ she said before she can walk towards her house. 

Dahyun never felt better than before. And she's certain that because of a girl that looks like _**a penguin named Mina.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter! 🤟🏻
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter, i'll post pictures every chapter there and you can talk to me there ☺️
> 
> @_anonymswriter


	6. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art class starts and dahyun is excited.
> 
> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> HAPPY READING! 😊

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**It's wednesday!** _

It's dahyun's art class today. She doesn't have any expectations or some sort about what's going to happen later but she's somehow excited to learn art or how to draw because _**she doesn't really know how.**_

She's up early for a 10amclass so she decided to watch a movie while eating her breakfast, she decided to watch the fault in our stars though she doesn't like cheesy cliché movies or dramas, but it's a recommendation from her best friend that's been pestering her to watch the movie so that they can talk about it over texts or even facetime. 

Her bestfriend needs a lovelife. **ASAP.**

She gave up and she's finally giving it a try and now she's watching it while cringing a little at the script.

She's engrossed now at the movie and when she checks the time, it startled her and immediately run to take a bath. 

It's 9:45am already and she only have 15 minutes to prepare and walk herself to the studio which will take her 5 minutes. So she's praying inside the bathroom right now that she gets to class on time. _**She really hates being late.**_

Thank god she fixed her things earlier or she's screwed because she won't be able to make it in time. 

After a while, she's now walking while praying and cursing at the same that she won't be late, _**she doesn't want to leave a bad impression to her instructor.**_

Arrived at the studio at exactly 10am while thanking the gods above that made it on time, she's being ushered right now by one of the staff to her classroom.

She feels like she's back to school or something but she's quite excited on what's going to happen in her class but kinda nervous because she's going to be surrounded by new people and she will have to somehow create conversation that she's really bad at. 

She immediately seated right in the middle of the class because there's where the empty seats are. She doesn't want to seat at the back, and definitely not in the first row.

She might embarrass herself and she doesn't want that. 

She looked around the room and saw people around her age, some looks like younger than her and some of them looks like older than her chatting or simply seating and waiting. 

Somehow feeling motivated and excited on what's going to happen today, she seats quietly while _**the whole class waits for the instructor.**_

She took out her pen and a small notebook out of her bag when she hears _**the door suddenly open and people around her became quite.**_

_**"Good morning class!"** _

Dahyun immediately looked up because she knows that voice very well.

_**"I'll be your art instructor today."** _

Her jaw dropped at the woman in front of the room. Shock evident in her face. Her body froze. 

_**"I'm Myoui Mina."** _

The girl smiled after saying her name. And dahyun felt like she's melting when she looks at mina smiling like that.

_**She thinks mina is the most beautiful woman right now** _and she can't move right now in her seat.

_**"You can call me, Ms. Mina or Ms. Myoui.",**_ says the girl as it is giving instructions right now. 

Frozen by the sudden introduction, she can't really believe that the girl that she casually talking to, had ice cream with is now _**her art instructor.**_

_**"Can i call you mine Ms?",** _answered by one of her classmate at the back and the others started laughing. 

But their instructor seemed serious and dahyun just admiring the beauty in front her, and it feels like it's just them in the room, she doesn't really give a damn about the others, _**she's just busy being mesmerised by her beautiful art instructor.**_

_**"No.",**_ mina looked serious when she answered and the whole class became quite again. 

_**"Damn, that's sexy.",** _dahyun mumbled in her seat and thank heavens no one heard her. 

Ms. Mina gave a few more instructions how the classes goes. And it will be different instructor every week and their classes will only last for 3 weeks and every class while last for 3 hours only. 

Dahyun just seated there and tried her best to listen and _**not get distracted by the instructor herself.**_

Listed down every instruction she heard or barely heard, she puts away her pen and paper while the art instructor walks around in class giving distributing pencil and paper. 

_**"Hi kim dahyun."**_ , her instructor whispered when she gave her the materials. 

She's shocked and shivered at the contact, _**she doesn't know that mina will recognize her in the crowd.**_

_**"Hi.",** _she whispered back and immediately get the materials in the hands of the girl. 

_**"Didn't know you'd be in my class.",**_ mina said with a playful grin in her. 

_**"Yeah, me too.",** _dahyun answered still not showing her face because she's flustered. 

The girl chuckled at the action. and immediately got back to distributing papers.

Their first lesson will be drawing, they can draw whatever they like.

Dahyun knows right away what she's going to draw, only one person to her mind right away.

The class is awfully quite right now. Everyone is concentrating in their drawings right now and _**everyone seems to be focus.**_

Mina is already roaming around the room to monitor the progress of every student and also giving small talks so it won't be awkward when the classes continue. 

While dahyun is really focusing on her drawing right now, she can't help but look for mina and _**just steal glances once in a while.**_

But when tried finding mina by just casually looking around, _**the girl is nowhere to be found.**_

_**"Are you looking for me?",**_ dahyun got startled when someone talks behind her.

_**"U-Uh, E-Eh."**_ , dahyun can't compose a proper sentence right now and her cheeks are turning light pink due to the embarrassment she's feeling. Turns out mina is right behind her.

She slightly nod and bow her head. She doesn't want mina to know she's flustered right now.

_**"Do you need help? You can ask me anything.",** _mina asked to eased up dahyun, knowing she's shy right now.

_**"Oh, it's nothing.",** _dahyun finally answered.

_**"Are you sure?",** _mina asked another question and dahyun _**can't keep up with her having an eye contact.**_

_**"Y-Yes, definitely.",** _and just like that, dahyun quickly got back into focusing into her drawing. 

_**"But you can ask me anything though, i'm your instructor after all. ",**_ mina said with a small smile. 

_**"It's a penguin.",**_ she finally told mina, dahyun and the girl quickly turned her back on. 

_**"What with you and penguins?",**_ mina answered and focusing to the girl infront of her. 

_**"It's cute.",**_ dahyun sighed, she can't really tell the reason though, she's gonna get teased for it. 

Mina slightly chuckled at her answer, showing her gummy smile and _**dahyun just loves to stare at the girl in front of her.**_

That gummy smile is so heart fluttering, _**dahyun thinks she's really beautiful, no doubt.**_

_**"Can you tell me why?",** _mina asked her again. 

And dahyun just can't deny the girl, not when she's asking so nicely and _**she thinks it's cute when she's curious.**_

_**"Oh, it's because of-",** _dahyun didn't get to finish what she's saying when someone called mina. 

_**"Ms. Mina, can i ask for your help?",**_ one student asked. 

_**"Sure! I'll be back dahyun.",**_ and just that mina is back to roaming around and helping out other students. 

Dahyun get backs to drawing her penguin before time and _**also back to stealing glances to the girl.**_

And it's only the first day so the class will only last for an hour and a half. 

_**"Maybe i can ask mina for lunch?",**_ dahyun thinks. 

_**"Or not?",** _she thought. 

She dismissed the idea right away, _**she's too shy to ask anyway.**_

She's focus right now on how to make her drawing stand out. Maybe it will caught her instructor's attention or maybe not, it's for mina after all. _**OOPS.**_

They are a lot of them in class. And maybe some them have some background about art, there's no way hers is going _**to be able to catch the attention of her instructor.**_

Back to her drawing, dahyun just pictured a very cute penguin that resembles mina when she waddles, _**what she means when mina walks, dahyun think it's really cute.**_

Reminiscing the time she spent with the girl and just imagines _**it's a penguin because why not?**_

She slightly chuckled at herself, maybe if mina knows what she's thinking about her, _**she'll be pissed.**_

On the other hand, mina still roams around making sure the students are on the right track but also, _**stealing glances to kim dahyun's way.**_

Mina already knows that dahyun will be in her class this morning but she doesn't want to admit that to the girl. _**Doesn't want to called out being a stalker or anything.**_

This past few days she's been with dahyun, casually meeting up coincidentally, this girl really has a pull in her, she finds dahyun really really really interesting, she doesn't know why and how to pull back, _**she can't ignore the girl even if she wanted to.**_

_**The class ended** _right before mina's eye. An hour and a half really passed by real quick. 

The students passed their drawings and mina carefully puts them in the folder to check them after lunch while each one of the students exits their room and _**bid their goodbyes.**_

Mina and Dahyun are the only people left inside the room right now, she's still (pretending) to fix her things and _**maybe waiting for mina to finish fixing hers too.**_

After a while of waiting, dahyun notices that mina was about to walk out the door when someone came in. 

_**"Hey! Are you ready for lunch?",** _a short haired girl asked mina. 

Dahyun remembers her, she's the owner of the studio. _**She walks through the door not wanting to interrupt their conversation.**_

_**"Hey dahyun, are you leaving already?",**_ mina asked. 

_**"Oh. Sorry! Am i interrupting something?",** _the girl asked when she recognize dahyun at her back. 

_**"No. The class just ended."**_ , mina answered. 

_**"Uh, yes.",** _before dahyun can even protest, mina held her wrist and pulled her infront of the girl.

_**"Hey. I want you to meet Son Chaeyoung, she's the owner of this art studio.",**_ the penguin girl named mina introduced her. 

_**"Yeah. I met her when i signed up for the class.",** _dahyun answered. 

_**"I remember you! Dahyun right? And please just call me chaeyoung. I feel like i'm old when you use honorifics or even call me by my full name.",**_ the short haired girl explained. 

_**"Sure. Uhm. I should go. I still have to get groceries.",**_ dahyun answered but she knows it's not true. 

Her fridge is packed with food for a week but she doesn't want to be stuck between the two person, _**it'll be every awkward for her.**_

_**"Oh. Sure. I'll accompany you."**_ , mina said. 

Dahyun doesn't want to protest. _**She wants to feel mina's presence beside her even if it's just for a couple of minutes.**_

  
  
 _ **"Wait for me in the office baby cub!"**_ , the girl said to the other one. 

**BABY CUB?!?!**

**_"Sure! Don't be too long!",_ **the short haired girl answered and then exits the door right away. 

Dahyun is really confused right now. And she's thinking if they're together. **(insert dahyun's pouty face)**

She was stunned by the sudden endearment and _**she doesn't know how to react.**_

_**"Let's go?",**_ her thoughts suddenly interrupted when she felt mina beside her. 

_**"You don't really have to see me out, no?",**_ dahyun says while they're walking towards the exit. 

_**"But i want too.",** _mina answered. 

And dahyun looked up to her, confused again at what she said. 

_**A minute felt like a second**_ when they reached the exit door of the studio. 

_**"See you tomorrow, kim!",**_ mina said. 

Dahyun stood still by the door contemplating whether she's going to say it or not but before mina could walk away, _**she immediately stopped her.**_

_**"It reminds me of you.",** _dahyun blurted out. 

_**"Remind you of what?",**_ mina turned her back and stopped walking. 

_**"Penguins, it reminds me of you. Bye!",**_ dahyun immediately said that before running out of the studio before mina could say another word. 

Dahyun stopped for a while when she thinks she's far enough from the studio, _**running out of breath.**_

_**"You're too cheesy, kim dahyun."**_ , mina uttered under her breath and sighed. 

Dahyun continued walking until she reached her house _**still regretting why she said that.**_

But it's the opposite from mina. 

_**"Cheesy adorable.",**_ mina said while walking keeping the big smile in her face. 

_**She's definitely going to enjoy those classes in the next few days especially dahyun is in it.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!! 🤟🏻


	7. Crush (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is confuse but she admits it to herself later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 💖

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Art class was supposed to be a distraction for dahyun, an escape and maybe a way for her to be able to move on, _**focus on herself**_ and other things..... 

_**But...**_

These past few days for her came in a rush, and she's slowly taking a grasp of her lessons and it makes her curious _**day by day.**_

Small talks for her and mina suddenly became a habit and her instructor would always make an effort to accompany her by the exit at the end of every class.

And of course dahyun would intentionally fix her things slowly so she can be left behind in the room with mina.

Her instructor's presence makes her calm in a way that _**she doesn't really know.**_

It's friday today, she's in class right now and she's distracted. She's supposed to be working on a drawing about hands but her eyes can't focus on the paper but it's on the a certain girl roaming around the room, _**she's really close to being**_ **c** **aught.**

Drawing a hand is hard but stealing glances to mina is a lot harder than she thought it would be. She can't keep her attention to the paper and she have to finish it in 30 minutes. 

A pair of two eyes landed on dahyun's way and she tried her best to avoid the gaze of her instructor. Tried to focus her attention to her drawing when she felt that mina is walking in her spot. 

She immediately felt nervous and tried to look busy. 

_**"Hey, are you okay?",**_ mina asked when she reached dahyun's seat. 

_**"Yeah. Just having a hard time right now.",**_ dahyun answered without looking at mina. 

_**"Would you like me to help?",** _and dahyun looked behind her to meet the gaze of her instructor and she can't help but stare at those eyes. 

Dahyun just nodded and before she know it, mina scoot over behind her and grabbed her right hand, guiding it through the paper. 

Her body froze at the contact and her mind goes haywire. She can't help but stare at mina's face, and admire those features. 

She immediately blushed at their position and tried to focus on the paper but she can't help but getting flustered when she realized that _**Mina's holding her hand.**_

The feeling of their skin touching makes her blush even more. 

_**"Are you feeling hot?",**_ mina asked. 

_**"Huh?",**_ dahyun still trying to grasp what happened. 

_**"Are you sick? Your cheeks looks red.",** _Mina said then caressed dahyun's cheeks trying to see if she's sick.

_**"No. It's just hot in here.",**_ dahyun said even though it's air-conditioned and she's just wearing a white shirt. 

_**"I'll adjust the temperature for you.",**_ mina said and she smiled and right there and then dahyun tried not to melt in her seat when she looks at the gummy smile the girl gave her. 

30 minutes passed and dahyun finished the drawing even though she's having a hard time trying to focus because she keeps on following her instructor with her eyes, _**she will seriously break her neck if this continues.**_

While she's fixing her things and waiting for mina to finish hers too, her phone suddenly rings. 

One person comes to her mind and she's right. _**It's Sana, her best friend.**_

_**\- PHONE CALL -** _

_**Sana:** Hey! Are you still at the art studio?_

_**Dahyun:** Yes unnie. Why? Are you okay? _

_**Sana:** I'm okay baby! I'm 10 minutes away from there. I cleared my schedule for today so we can bond a lot more during the weekends._

Her heart melts at her best friend's effort even though she's been a burden since then, Sana _**doesn't fail to make her feel important.**_

_**Dahyun:** Thank you, unnie! I'll see you later. Drive safe!_

_**Sana:** You too love! _

_**\- END CALL -** _

_**"Hey! You ready to go?",** _dahyun heard mina asked behind her. She quickly nodded and followed mina to the door. 

_**"You know, you don't have to accompany me to the exit everyday right?",**_ dahyun said while they're walking. 

She still feel a bit nervous when Mina's beside her, for dahyun, it will always be a new feeling for her hearing the girl talk. _**For her it's pure bliss.**_

_**"I know. But i like chatting with you. You seem to say weird but funny things."**_ , Mina slightly chuckled and looked at her. 

_**"I'll take that as a compliment miss.",** _dahyun says slightly chuckled while looking at mina. 

When they reached the exit, dahyun heard someone shout, and she knew that owner of that voice very well **but....**

_**"Mitang?!"** _

  
  
Dahyun looked at Sana with a confused face and also to the girl on her side. 

_**"Sana?"** _

**"Do they know each other?"** , dahyun asked in the back of her mind, there's a minute paused because the 2 person seemed to be still in shock by a sudden meet up. 

_**"Oh my god! I thought your still in japan?",** _Sana asked while she hugged the girl.

Dahyun is still confuse but she stepped aside so the two girls can properly catch up.

They seemed to be lost in their bubble because it's been 5 minutes and they're unable to feel the presence of dahyun on the side.

_**"Uhm, Unnie?",**_ dahyun tapped the shoulder of Sana to get her attention.

_**"Oh! I'm sorry babe! I didn't see you there."**_ , sana immediately hugged her and apologized.

_**"You know each other?"**_ , dahyun curiously asked after she's been squeezed up by her best friend in front of her instructor.

_**"Yes! Mina's a good friend way back in high school but she moved to japan after graduation.",**_ Sana explained.

But dahyun is still confuse, how come she didn't know mina back in high school if she's friend's with her best friend?

**"** _ **You didn't have the chance to meet her, because your leaving already after classes and you can't hang out on weekends dahyunnie.",** _dahyun looked at her best friend that seemed to read her mind just now.

_**"Satang always talks about you but she seemed to always forgot to mention your name after telling those stories.",**_ Mina said that seems to be interested in their sudden meet up.

_**"I'm sorry about that Mitang, but yeah, she's my best friend, my baby sister, Kim Dahyun."**_ Sana introduced her best friend as if they didn't know each other. 

_**"She knows me Unnie. I'm one of her student in art class.",**_ dahyun said then shyly tried to avoid eye contact with Mina. 

_**"Really? That's good! I hope you'll take care of my baby, Mitang. I'm not here to always look out for her.",** _Sana said as if she's not there, she slightly blushed due to the embarrassment that she's feeling right now. 

_**"But I'm not a baby anymore unnie!",**_ she protests to her best friend but Sana just look at her as if it's saying that she's not going to win in that kind of argument. 

So dahyun gestured zipping her mouth and keeping silent beside her best friend. 

Mina just chuckled to what Sana said and at dahyun who barely talks right now.

_**"Don't worry Sana, i'll take care of Dahyun.",**_ and mina just kinda winked at dahyun and showed her gummy smile that the younger girl loves so much.

Dahyun felt her heart beats faster at the gesture. 

The two girls catched up a little more with while dahyun sits still in a small stone bench by the exit.

She doesn't really know what to say because she barely knows Mina, she regret not knowing her instructor back in high school, she thinks _**maybe they can be closer if that happens.**_

_**"Dahyunnie! Can Mina join us for dinner?",** _dahyun looked up to her best friend not knowing that she's already in front of her. 

Maybe she's really in deep thought that she didn't feel sana walking up to her. 

_**"Huh? Oh. Sure.",** _that's the only words dahyun can say because again _**she's stunned by the beauty in front her, by that it's Mina.**_

No matter where it is or how many times she see Mina's face, she always seem to be entrance by the beauty her instructor possess. 

After she answered, Sana beamed in happiness and smiley turned to Mina to tell her that they'll be waiting in the car, apparently Mina has to fix a few things before she can go out but dahyun immediately starting to be nervous because that means she have to cook and she doesn't know what to do. 

_**"You okay love?",**_ Sana asked while they're waiting for Mina in the car. 

Dahyun is trying to think what to cook later, or does Mina have a specific favourite or allergies, she's panicking, _**she wants to impress her instructor.**_

But why? 

Dahyun doesn't know either. 

Another call from Sana, and she snapped out of her thinking bubble and look at her best friend. 

_**"Uhm. What do you think i should cook for later?",** _she asked. Kinda nervous because Sana knows her very well not to catch up on what she's thinking right now. 

_**"Can you cook my favourite then let's ask Mina what she likes. I bought ingredients already on the way here.",**_ dahyun just nod at what sana said, slightly confuse why her best friend is weird right now and not asking her questions. 

But somehow she felt relieved because she can't figure out what she's feeling when her instructor is around, or she already knows but _**she can't admit it to herself right now.**_

They arrived at the apartment and Dahyun is still quiet even earlier. 

Yeah, she answers questions but only when Sana or Mina asked her but she's silent the entire ride and Dahyun felt like it's the longest 5 minutes of her life, she felt really uneasy and she can't think straight, _**not like she's straight herself.**_

She wonders what will happen for dinner later. Hope she won't embarrass herself in front of her guests. 

Dahyun made her way to the kitchen while the two girls settled in the counter. 

_**"So, when did you arrive here in korea? I didn't know you'll be back, we didn't get the chance to catch up earlier.",**_ Sana said. Seems like her guests started catching up while drinking wine. 

_**"I just came back a week ago. My best friend kind of hired me to be an instructor to her art studio so i decided to come back.",** _Mina answered and dahyun is just listening, eager to know more about the girl. 

While she made herself busy by cooking their dinner. She learned that _**Mina likes steaks** _so that's what she's going to cook and her best friend's favourite, tuna pasta. 

Prepared the ingredients and sometimes joining the conversation when she's asked. She can't really open up a topic because she doesn't really know Mina very well, because maybe she's _**too shy to asked personal questions.**_

_**"So are you staying here too? With dahyun?"**_ , mina asked sana and dahyun glance a bit to her best friend. 

_**"Oh no! I live in the city. We have a café to manage there and dahyun is just taking her vacation right now. I promised her i'll visit every weekends."**_ , Sana explained and dahyun quickly felt relieved in her body. 

Maybe she's not really ready to open up that part of her life to Mina because it's too much pain to remember and to talk about, she's doing good nowadays, taking step by step in moving on and _**she doesn't really want to remember everything that happened before.**_

_**"Maybe i can visit you in the city next weekend? I can bring my best friend if you like?",** _Mina asked. 

_**"Sure! I'd like to meet your best friend too. Anyways, are you staying? Like permanently?"**_ , the question caught dahyun's attention somehow she hopes Mina will stay longer. 

_**"Maybe, not really sure right now.",** _mina answered and it made dahyun sad. 

_**"You got a boyfriend in japan huh Mitang?",** _Sana teases Mina but it made dahyun irritated and she's feels jealous (?) 

Dahyun continued sizzling the steak but her every movement made a loud sound that caught the two girl's attention. 

_**"Are you okay there baby?",**_ Sana asked. 

_**"Yes unnie. Sorry.",**_ dahyun answered timidly. 

They immediately got back to their topic but the question is never answered by Mina but Dahyun can't get it off her mind. 

_**"What if she got a boyfriend in japan?",**_ dahyun thought. 

The question stayed in dahyun's head and again, she doesn't know why. Or does she? 

They're now eating dinner and Dahyun is beside Mina because her best friend insisted it, she's not against it because she really wants to sit beside the girl, _**her presence brings calmness in Dahyun.**_

Questions and chitchat continued while they're eating. 

_**"Love. Will you be able to accompany Mina at the café next weekend?",** _Sana asked and it caught her attention right away. 

_**"I don't have my car here."**_ , dahyun said. Not that she doesn't want to but she's really shy right now. 

_**"It's okay Sana, i can just commute on my way there.",**_ Mina said. 

Somehow it made dahyun guilty, she doesn't want mina to commute, it's dangerous for her because she just came from japan, _**she doesn't know the way to the city.**_

And her best friend is kinda waiting for her response right now. 

_**"But i can get my car on friday after class if that's okay unnie?"**_ , dahyun said. 

_**"Of course baby! I'll wait for you on friday.",** _Sana said smiling widely at her.

_**"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be a bother.",** M_ina said while looking at intently to the girl beside her. 

She's not really sure if it's the right thing to do, going back to the city when your plan is leave far away from there but she doesn't really want to let mina commute either. 

She's trying to convince herself that it's okay, it's just one day and _**she won't stay there too long.**_

_**"Don't worry it's okay!",**_ dahyun answered, smiling at her instructor. 

_**"Thank you Kim!",** _mina said and bopped her nose. 

Dahyun immediately blushed at the gesture and saw her best friend smirking at her. 

She just ignored Sana and just wait after Mina leaves, she will get bombarded with questions that _**she knows she can't answer.**_

They finished their food and Mina insisted on washing the plates but Sana doesn't want to, so they end up fighting whose going to wash it but _**they both agreed to do it together.**_

Dahyun was just there sitting on the chair, silently looking at Mina, like she's the only person in the room, memorising her features, _**making sure that she won't forgot it.**_

You see, dahyun really hates it when someone is laughing or talking so loud but when it's Mina, for her it's okay, she thinks it's cute, the way she laugh, those gummy smiles that she really likes to see.

_**She won't get tired to hear those voice over and over again.** _

_**For Dahyun, she'll do everything to hear it again, to see those smile everyday.** _

But again, she questions herself when she looks at the girl like that because she doesn't really know why she's acting like that to Mina. 

Dahyun offered to walk Mina home though she insisted it's not necessary, but she won't let her walk alone at night. 

_**"I really have no idea that your Sana's best friend.",**_ Mina said while they're walking under a starry night at the side of the road.

_**"Me too. I didn't have any friends back in high school, it's just Sana unnie and no one else. I guess i'm just anti social."**_ , Dahyun said chuckled at her own joke. 

_**"Don't worry Kim, i'm your friend now.",**_ Mina said that made dahyun happy but sad at the same time. 

_**"Really? You won't take it back?"**_ , dahyun said smiling. 

_**"Yes. I won't take it back.",** M_ina said and tapped her head and smiled. 

She's happy she gained a new friend but she doesn't really know why she felt sad at the same time. 

They arrived at Mina's house but dahyun doesn't really want to go yet. 

_**"Hey Kim.",**_ Mina almost whispered it but it's enough for dahyun to hear it. 

_**"Hmm?",** _waiting for what she's going to say. 

_**"Just so you know, I don't have a boyfriend.",**_ Mina said and ran off to her front door again. 

Dahyun is stunned at the sudden confession. _**But smiled right away.**_

The question that bothers her earlier doesn't feel like a burden anymore now that Mina answered it. 

She waved her hand when she saw Mina looking through her windows, probably looking if she's still there. 

She walks home with a smile on her face. Thinking about what happened earlier and seeing Mina rushed off like that away from her. 

_**She thinks it's cute. And right now,** _

She admits to herself, that she has a crush. 

_**Dahyun has a crush on a girl named Mina.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter! 🤟🏻

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT 🤟🏻


End file.
